Frank And Ava Saga: Untamed And Uncut
by RHPSisLIFE
Summary: Explanations and uncut scenes of 'Barking Up The Wrong Tree' and 'Do You See What I See! I think you guys will like it because it explains Ava's past in it as well :
1. Hey Everyone!

**Untamed and Uncut**

Hello everyone. Well, in almost every movie these days we see the scenes that have been cut. So, while writing 'Barking up the Wrong Tree' and 'Do You See What I See' I cut quite a few things and changed stuff around. There were some things I just couldn't tie in or I had a better idea. So, I figured I should share with you guys because you've been such a wonderful support system that kept me going on with this story and I for that, I thank you. During the time of writing this, I went through a lot of hardships and it was really hard for me to update and for that I am sorry but I thank you for standing by me and wanting for me to continue on.

Thank you everyone,

~A

_People keep sending me direct messages on whether or not Ava is based off me because it's in first person. As I've said earlier, Ava is not based off me. I wrote the story in first person because as you will see in the other stories I've done it for a reason. I also know I sign everything with ~A which means that my name could be Ava but it is not. I promise you._


	2. Pets for Peace, Not Beats Alternate Take

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Pets for Peace, Not Beats alternate take**_

_**In the original version of 'Pets for Peace, Not Beats' Ava was raped by Seeley as well as being abused repeatedly. I know it was a bit extreme so that is why I cut it from the original story.**_

_**Background info: Each day Ava would come home to find Seeley in an awful mood. As she says in 'Her Song Has Been Song'; "He was just so nice to me. He treated me right. But when he moved in he completely changed. He started locking me in rooms, hitting me. . ." So, Seeley wasn't always this way but once they moved in together he turned sour. He figured that since she was 'in love' with him she wouldn't leave him not matter what he did. He doesn't abuse her every day but he isn't very kind to her.**_

I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. A lone tear fell from my eye and onto the steering wheel. I looked down and let my head fall hard onto the dashboard. Maybe if I lay in the truck unconscious, he would leave me alone for the night. Yet, I knew he would have his way with me whether I was conscious or not.

I opened the door and stumbled out onto the pavement, again, hoping I would lie unconscious wherever my feet had taken me.

I looked over at _my_ house. The house that my grandmother had left me before she died. The house that _he_ took over and made his own. The house that I was afraid to enter.

I held my breath and opened the door. I imaged he would be sitting on the couch glaring at me when I stepped inside. Instead, he appeared to be staring blankly at the wall in front of him, his thoughts apparently light years away.

Giving him a rather shaky smile, I asked, "Hey baby. How was your day?"

"Where were you?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, seemingly composing myself, "Work."

He was silent for a while, and then slowly, the words came out. "Why didn't you respond to my message?"

"Huh?" I mumbled, as if I hadn't heard him. confi

"You _know _what I asked! Why didn't you respond?"

"Sorry, I was in such a rush to get home I didn't have time to respond."

"Ava, you know that's not what happened!"

"What did happen then? Huh?"

_Oh no, he's going to kill me._

He got up from his chair and walked towards me, backing me against the wall. I tried to breathe, but my throat caught. Unshed tears blurred my vision. I didn't want to die.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry," tears began to flow from my eyes, "Please, please. I didn't mean to raise my voice. Please, just let me go to bed. Please, I don't feel good. Just le-"

Fury struck Seeley and turned his face red. His hand grasped the front of my shirt, and he spoke with such quiet venom that I began to shake. He raised a blade to my neck, showing that he could kill me at any given moment with a simple gesture.

Terrified, I collapsed to the floor, desperately trying to escape Seeley's wrath.

"Ava you need to learn, when there's love, there's pain. Consider the fact that pain shows you aren't dead. I don't want to kill you Ava, but there are consequences when you misbehave."

He took hold of my arms, dragging me into the bedroom. I freed a hand from Seeley's tight grasp and clawed at his face, but his determination added to his physical strength. Tonight I saw a reason to fight back. I saw a reason to live. He hit me in the stomach, again, sending me to the floor. He dragged me up and threw me onto the bed, making me hit my back on the headboard. I took a moment to catch my breath, and then let out a tremendous scream.

He began to remove my clothing, scared I backed up onto the pillow. I closed my eyes and felt a few tears fall onto the sheets. I could hear his zipper being undone but I refused to open my eyes. Whatever was going to happen, I didn't want to see. I would feel a great amount of pain but I didn't want to open my eyes to see his evil smirk.

"Ava, admit it. You like it, don't you? Tell me you like it!" He demanded.

"N-never!" I growled. "Not in your lifetime."

He hit me in the mouth, cutting my lip and causing me to let out harsh screams from the seemingly never-ending torture. Possessed by anger, he grabbed a pillow and put it over my face.

He had his way with me, he always did.

"That's a good girl." Seeley rolled off me and buttoned his pants back up. He rolled his eyes and let out a shallow sigh. "Next time, buck your hips a bit more." A wicked smile grew each second on his demonic face.

He finally grew tired of me and let me stay huddled in the corner.

I cupped my hand over my mouth so my sobs wouldn't be heard. I snuck into the guest bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. I hoped and prayed that he would leave me alone for the night.

_Please God, have him let me be. I know I can't escape this horrible nightmare quite yet but please have someone come to rescue me soon._

The door locked behind me, leaving me imprisoned till morning. He may as well have left me to die. I wish I had.


	3. Simplicity

**Chapter 2**

**Simplicity**

**Before the chapter, 'Let This Caged Bird Sing' I had added a small song into a new chapter. I decided to cut the chapter because I didn't want to just throw in a chapter that was in third person and then continue on with first person. Also, I didn't want two chapters of Frank in a row. And then I noticed the whole chapter had no point in the rest of the story, it just shows that Frank is musical.**

_**The song that is written below is called 'Simplicity'. The song was written by Tim Curry and can actually be found on his album titled 'Simplicity'. The song can be found on YouTube as well.**_

Frank looked into the mirror before him and knew he had to see this mysterious girl. He turned to the door and decided it was time to see her once more.

I try every way I know to tell you

I run down all my clever ways

Every smart forever phrase

How'm I going get a, heck of another love letter?

But you deserve better babe

The hardest thing for me

Is true simplicity [Puts on button up shirt]

But it's the only thing that's good enough for you

Every day I wake up later

I'm afraid to face the sun [Looks over at blinds]

I want to hide from everyone

Memory is bitter

Tell myself I'm no quitter

But the gold no longer glitters babe [Grabs makeup remover]

The hardest thing for me

Is true simplicity [Starts to wipe off makeup]

But it's the only thing that's good enough for you

Blood in a bucket

No rhyme, mainline, sunshine

And it's the nearest this boy's been to joy

And I do believe

I shall believe

I shall be free

On the day you say you need me

Need me

Need me

Yaaa

I push the doorknob to the booze [Walks over to the shades as if to close them]

I might try out for the blues

Aching and lonely

What does it take to telephone me [Looks over at the phone hoping for it to ring]

I'm much too close to breaking

But I do believe [Turns away from them, leaving them open]

I shall believe [Goes back to the bed and begins to tie shoes]

I shall be free

On the day you say you need me

Need me

Need me

Yaaa

Yaaa

Yaaa

The hardest thing for me

Is true simplicity [Looks back at the mirror and smiles]

It's the only thing that's good enough for you

The hardest thing for me

Is true simplicity [Puts on jacket and walks out the door]

It's the only thing that's good enough for you

Yaaa, yaaa


	4. Protecting Pooches From People Alternate

**Chapter 3**

**Protecting Pooches from People Alternate Takes**

**Act I:**  
><strong>At the end of the chapter Frank and Ava decided they wanted to burn the house. Ava wanted to try and forget most of her past and she felt this was a way to let go. (Note that Ava's house isn't located in Denton, it's in a small town outside of Denton. Though, 'Give a Dog a Bone' is located in Denton.) Frank suggested to Ava that she should dye her hair and leave Denton behind her. He fell for the woman she was at that moment and she knew that, making her decide against it. She also knew that she couldn't leave her business behind because she worked so hard to have it become as successful as it was. And anyways, she knew that there was no way Amy could take over the business.<strong>

I finally decided against the idea because even though Frank is a crazed 'rebel' as you say, he isn't one to just light a house on fire. Also, I didn't want to show Seeley's reaction to the fire, insurance crap and all that jazz.

I grew more anxious with each passing moment. Frank didn't speak; he was trying his best to mask the anger and concern that seemed to be boiling inside him. Silence was our only option.

I spoke softly and kept my head down. "We're here."

I pulled into the driveway of the house that _was _mine. For once I was actually glad to pull into the driveway. It was the last time I would have to, hopefully.

I knew Seeley wasn't going to be home for a couple hours so I knew we were clear of a fight. . . for now.

I looked over at Frank who seemed antsy to venture through my house. "You want to come with me or just stay here?" Though I already knew the answer, I thought it was best to ask.

"I will come. What are we to do if he returns?"

"Um, yeah it may be best for you to come inside."

"If he does return, what are you to tell him?"

"Well, I didn't give it much thought actually. Let's just say you're my cousin Nigel, he's British so you can keep the accent. Your mums name is Charlotte but she passed away years back."

"I see. Shall we go inside?"

"Yeah, come on."

I looked over at _my_ house. The house my grandmother left me before she died. The house that _he_ took over and made his own. I called Frank over to the porch and opened the door.

"So. . . um. . . this is it." I looked at my seemingly clean house in disgust. There was a bit of cat hair on the couch, a few dishes in the sink, and paperwork spread across the table but it was remarkably clean compared to what my old apartment looked like.

"It's quite nicely put together."

"Um, thanks. Okay, we need to make this quick. I'm going to give you things and you can put it in the back of my trunk."

Frank's face was a mask of concern. "Alright."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I ran into the bedroom and opened up the closet. I took all the clothes I could find and threw them into a hamper along with any hygiene products I lying around.

I went back into the living room to see Frank sitting at the counter tapping his fingers vigorously. "Can you take this out?" He nodded and took the basket from me.

I scampered back into the bedroom and grabbed my stash of money and guns that were hidden away. The guns belonged to Seeley but I knew if he found me, he **would **kill me. I felt it was best to take anything he had, I'd sell them later.

"Frank, take these and put them in the car. Hurry, please." I gave him a pleading look and he ran out to the car.

I ran across the house trying to find my beloved cat, Pookie. I grabbed her and put her in the carrier handing her off to Frank when he returned.

"Where are those stupid things?" I was starting to look for the gasoline and matches.

_Yes I know this is a bit rash but there is no way I'm leaving this house for him._

I found the gasoline and drenched the rest of the house. I made sure to wash my hands and leave the house before I lit the match and threw it at the house.

I ran towards the car and motioned for Frank to jump in the car. "Buckle up and let's go!"

He looked at the burning house and gave me an awestruck look. "Ava, what have you done?"

"Frank, don't ask questions just drive. No one is in there and I've grabbed my cat.

We sat in silence refusing to look back. I knew Seeley would try to find me in any way he could. I threw my cell phone out the window and watched passing cars destroy one of the only things he could find me with.

"Um, Frank?" He looked up at me, happy I finally broke the tension. "Do you mind if I call you Frankie?"

"I must say, I find it more charming when you do." He placed his hand in front of me; I knew what he was gesturing so I gave into his offer. I took his hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Thank you. For everything."

**Act II:**  
><strong>I originally wanted for Ava to just put a note on the table and leave. I finally decided against the idea because I wanted to show that Frank and Seeley do meet before chapter a chapter that will be posted later (I can't tell you the name because it will give away what it's about).<strong>

I grew more anxious with each passing moment. Frank didn't speak; he was trying his best to mask the anger and concern that seemed to be boiling inside him. Silence was our only option.

I spoke softly and kept my head down. "We're here."

I pulled into the driveway of the house that _was _mine. For once I was actually glad to pull into the driveway. It was the last time I would have to, hopefully.

I knew Seeley wasn't going to be home for a couple hours so I knew we were clear of a fight. . . for now.

I looked over at Frank who seemed antsy to venture through my house. "You want to come with me or just stay here?" Though I already knew the answer, I thought it was best to ask.

"I will come. What are we to do if he returns?"

"Um, yeah it may be best for you to come inside."

"If he does return, what are you to tell him?"

"Well, I didn't give it much thought actually. Let's just say you're my cousin Nigel, he's British so you can keep the accent. Your mums name is Charlotte but she passed away years back."

"I see. Shall we go inside?"

"Yeah, come on."

I looked over at _my_ house. The house my grandmother left me before she died. The house that _he_ took over and made his own. I called Frank over to the porch and opened the door.

"So. . . um. . . this is it." I looked at my seemingly clean house in disgust. There was a bit of cat hair on the couch, a few dishes in the sink, and paperwork spread across the table but it was remarkably clean compared to what my old apartment looked like.

"It's quite nicely put together."

"Thanks. Okay, we need to make this quick. I'm going to give you things and you can put it in the back of my trunk."

Frank's face was a mask of concern. "Alright."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I ran into the bedroom and opened up the closet. I took all the clothes I could find and threw them into a hamper along with any hygiene products I lying around.

I went back into the living room to see Frank sitting at the counter tapping his fingers vigorously. "Can you take this out?" He nodded and took the basket from me.

I scampered back into the bedroom and grabbed my stash of money and guns that were hidden away. The guns belonged to Seeley but I knew if he found me, he **would **kill me. I felt it was best to take anything he had, I'd sell them later.

"Frank, take these and put them in the car. Hurry, please." I gave him a pleading look and he ran out to the car.

I knew I had to leave him a note. He would do anything to find me if I didn't. Though, he would do the same if I did.

I grabbed a pen and scratched down a few things.

_Either change your ways or stay the same. Whichever you chose, you won't have me as your pet anymore. I am no longer a dog that will come running back to the master that beats them. I will be staying with someone that won't let you hurt me anymore. Don't try and find me because it will just lead to absolute hell. If you do try and come anywhere near me, I will call the police immediately. Don't take your chances.  
>The house is yours, do with it what you please.<br>-Ava_

I ran across the house trying to find my beloved cat, Pookie. I grabbed her and put her in the carrier running out to the car after she was safely inside.

"Buckle up and let's go!"

We sat in silence refusing to look back. I knew Seeley would try to find me in any way he could. I threw my cell phone out the window and watched passing cars destroy one of the only things he could find me with.

"Um, Frank?" He looked up at me, happy I finally broke the tension. "Do you mind if I call you Frankie?"

"I must say, I find it more charming when you do." He placed his hand in front of me; I knew what he was gesturing so I gave into his offer. I took his hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Thank you. For everything."

Well, this last part was a fail beyong fail because I posted A LOT more than I meant to. Feel lucky if you read it. lol


	5. Should I Continue?

Hey guys,

Right now I'm trying to figure out whether or not to continue. I have **lots **more ideas for this saga and I have most of it already written but I'm not sure if I should continue from there. I haven't gotten many comments recently which doesn't usually mean much but I'm not sure if the story is going down hill. I would really like to know because I'm worried that the story isn't going right or you guys just aren't fans anymore.

So please leave a comment saying whether or not I should continue.

~A


	6. Info On Characters And All That Jazz

**Chapter 4**  
><strong>Background Info On Characters And All That Jazz<strong>

_**So, this is just a little bit of information of Ava, Seeley, and Frank. There should be more information on other characters but everyone has been asking about Ava's past so I thought I'd publish it onece I had it finished.**_

Characters

Ava: Ava grew up in a small town outside of Denton with her parents Cris and Amanda. Amanda was an animal trainer who made sure to raise her daughter to love anyone and anything. Ava's father Cris was a paid actor who performed in traveling theatre groups. He would leave his family behind for weeks at a time but when he returned he was welcomed with open arms. While her father was gone, Ava was raised by her mother to be a nurturing but strong woman. Though it was hard to leave her family behind, Ava left soon after high school when she was accepted into Harvard University. She moved out to Boston where she met Seeley and fell in love. During her third year at Harvard, Ava's parents and grandmother were hit by a teenager who was texting and were killed at the site of the crash. Ava turned to cutting, feeling it was her fault she wasn't around for them. Seeley was there to comfort Ava and when she learned she was given her grandmother's house, she decided to move back to her hometown. When Ava returned home she left Seeley behind but he insisted he come with her and packed up his bags and left for Denton. A few months after their new life together started, Seeley started to abuse Ava. He would push her into walls when she did something wrong and stabbed her once when she forgot to pay the cable bill on time. Ava knew what was happening was wrong but she was too afraid to bring it to the attention of the police and with no one else, she needed him. Every night Ava would pray that someone would come and save her from her real life nightmare.

Frank: Frank grew up on the planet Transsexual, in a galaxy far from Earth, Transylvania. He was born into the royal family and was given everything he ever asked for. At a young age Frank began to abuse his power and became self centered, feeling that since he was the prince he had the right to anything that was in his reach. As a teenager Frank turned to sex and anything else that would satisfy him. After experimenting with members of the planet, he quickly learned that almost anyone would throw themselves at the opportunity to relieve his sexual tension. Frank was a brilliant man but always let sex get in the way of his projects. When Frank turned twenty-one his mother decided to give him a mission to insure he was able to rule over Transexual. His mother knew of his tendencies and hoped that his lack of compassion for others would change after his mission had been completed. If the king of a planet showed no compassion, the society would merely crumble. Frank's mother knew this and gave him the task of traveling to Earth to construct a creature that would satisfy the people of Transylvania. She assigned General Riff Raff and his sister, a domestic to assist Frank on his journey to Earth insisting they cater to his every need. The royal courts chose Denton as the base operation for his mission as it was an anonymous town in the heartland of the nation. After the three landed on Earth, they decided to stay at the castle but make short visits around town every now and again. Frank disguised himself and made journeys into town searching for lost souls, people whose weaknesses made them easy prey for Frank's charms. After a few years on Earth, Frank decided to take a break from his playmates and experiments and disguised himself to make an expedition to town. While searching for a button down shirt, Frank came across a shop where he found a beautiful woman playing with a small dog. He was attracted to her nurturing personality because he had never really felt affection back on Transylvania. Frank wanted desperately to feel the affection the dog was given and soon devised a plan with the other residents of the castle to get hold of this charmer.

Seeley: Seeley grew up in Rhode Island not far from where he met Ava. Seeley's father drank constantly and would beat his mother. Seeley grew up knowing nothing else and was raised to believe women were mere objects that were at men's disposal. As a teenager he drank and soon became aggressive towards his siblings. When he met Ava, his heart began to melt and he fell for her and soon forgot his old ways. After his mother's death, Seeley lost control again and began to beat Ava out of anger from himself.


End file.
